Garments such as shorts, half slips, full slips and bed clothes have been designed for incontinent persons to exhibit certain waterproof and stain-resistant qualities. For example, it is known to construct an undergarment intended to be worn principally on the lower body and known as a "half slip" wherein the rear panel of the garment lined on the inside with a vinyl or rubber panel. Although initially effective for its intended purpose, a garment so constructed is excessively warm to the wearer and, at least in the case of the rubber lining, deteriorates rapidly with repeated machine washings.